From Hell to Hetalia
by hellfox6
Summary: Arthur must leave his American lover to go back home and rule his cousin's Organization known as Hellsing but he's having a slight problem the No Life King Alucard! who seems to be trying to keep him for longer. rated M for later crap has slight USUK but more toward ALUK
1. A dream and a Meeting

I don't own any thing of this so don't criticize me! Also thanks Jellfish princess for being my beta!

"Stop struggling. I said it wouldn't hurt!"

The blasted vampire growled at him causing a shiver to go down his spine.

"I don't bloody care unhand me you brute!" the smaller male yelled back, his face red with embarrassment.

The vampire sighed "You're so cute when you insult me" he muttered while stroking the Brit's cheek. Arthur batted the vampire's hand away. "Your disgusting you know that?" he muttered.

He was then thrown against the wall, held there by his wrists. The vampire's blood red eyes glowed with bloodlust and hunger as he licked up the other male's neck.

Just as he was about bite Britain woke up.

"Bloody hell that was strange…" Arthur said to himself that's when he felt someone's arm on his waist.

He looked down to see his partner, the damn American.

He struggled to get out of the younger males possessive cuddling. Just as soon as he escaped the younger males death grip the phone rang loudly, thus waking up his annoying yet cute lover.

"Iggy can you get that please?" Alfred asked childishly.

"Yes I've got it" Arthur sighed looking down at him.

"Yes Kirkland residence."

"Hello Mr. Kirkland we have news about our distant cousin Sir _Integra_ Fairbrook Wingates _Hellsing_…"

"Y-yes what about her?"

"She's has been taken ill, so I'm afraid you'll have to fill in for her."

"Yes I understand I'll be there soon…" he sighed hanging up.

"Who was that dear?" Alfred asked hugging his lover from behind.

"M-my cousin Integra is ill…" Arthur muttered sadly " It had been 7 years since he had seen her last. "I'm sorry Alfred but I have to leave at once." Arthur said quickly packing his bag.

16 hours later.

_'That stupid American, making me late by buying the wrong__ticket__.'_ Arthur thought, sighing. It was already night and raining by the time he finally arrived.

A dark chuckle sounded from behind him. Startled, Arthur asked "Who's there?" he turned around to see two bright red orbs staring back at him.

"Lovely night. Are you my new master?" The other being asked coyly in a low voice that shot a shiver up the Brit's spine.

"If you work for my cousin Integra, then yes." Arthur answered slowly scared out of his wits as the newcomer came closer to him.

Now that he had a better look at the man, Arthur was stunned. He had perfect skin that shined like ivory, blood red eyes that appeared to glow, and long jet-black hair. A faint heat came to his cheeks. This man was breath-taking.

"Look at me for a moment master." The man said calmly, grabbing the Englishman's face. He then looked at Arthur in the eye, forcing him to fall asleep as he carried him into The Hellsing Organization.


	2. Want

I don't own anything!

Alucard smiled at his new master who was now asleep in his arms. To be truthful he seemed like a child making slight mewling noises in his sleep. The slight rise and fall of the younger males chest somehow seemed cute to the immortal.

He sighed blissfully, taking in the smell of his blood. It was sweet with a slight bitter tang. He was almost tempted to bite the small male, yet he stopped himself.

_'I want him to trust me not fear me'_ He thought to himself as he held the Brit closer to him. The other male unconsciously nuzzled closer into his chest.

The taller male sighed. _'If only Integra was this relaxed around me.'_ He thought again as he reached his home, the Hellsing manor.

The door was opened by the butler known as the angel of death, Walter.

Alucard walked straight in, without saying a word, heading to his current master, Integra's room. In the room, on a bed hooked up to medical supplies, was his golden haired master Sir Integra Hellsing.

She appeared to be asleep, so he pulled a chair and carefully placed her cousin down in it. Staring at the caterpillar eyebrows adorning his forehead, Alucard sighed.

He had absolutely no idea how the two were related.

Alucard swiftly went back to his room when the sleeping male started to stir, and smiled. He was happy for a moment just a moment.

Arthur woke up in a chair next to his beloved cousins bed. He sighed with relief, but how in the bloody hell had he gotten there?

He simply shrugged and closed his eyes again. Only he had a problem.

The image of the stranger from earlier would not leave him.

It was almost annoying, yet he couldn't help but sigh. The man was hot he'll give him that…

_'Wait, wait, wait. I have I boyfriend so why am I thinking of this man?' _he thought to himself, shaking his head, a red tint on his face.

There was a sudden knock at the door causing him to jump.

"C-come in?" he said cautiously.

In came one of his old friends growing up, Walter, the butler.

"Walter, my good chap, how are you? It's been ages since I've seen you." Arthur said happily, relieved he wasn't alone in this house.

"I am well, thank you for asking, Arthur. I brought your favorite tea and scones for a snack." the butler responded calmly. "Thank you that's very kind of you. So who else lives here?" Arthur asked, curious of the homes occupants.

"Well, there's Miss Seras Victoria, Sir Integra, myself, and Alucard, as well as some other servants." The butler answered indifferently.

"J-just who is this Alucard?" Arthur asked, slightly worriedly. "Oh he's just one of the main guards of the house. He's the one he brought you here." Walter said, before finally leaving.

_'Alucard what a strange name, but lovely none the less'_ Arthur thought as he went back to sleep with a slight smirk on his face.

Little did he know, as he slept, those enchanting crimson eyes were staring at him intently, from the shadows.


	3. Dreams of a darkend past

I don't own anything! Btw yaoi this chapter!

As he slept, Arthur started to dream of a dark night, in a far way time, and a dark lonely castle in the old days. He was a prisoner of war who was forced to serve the King of Romania, Vlad Dracul.

_"Arthur! Come here now!" the demon king shouted loudly, from his room._

_"Y-yes sire" Arthur said rushing back to his master. _

_"Come over here, now." He demanded, while tapping his foot impatiently on the floor. The smaller male nodded anxiously, kneeling straight before his king. "Yes sire. What do you wish?" he asked, keeping his gaze on the floor. _

_"Look at me now" he said his voice was somehow kinder. _

_He looked up and gazed upon his master, whose dark eyes seemed to gleam. "On my lap now" The King ordered with a purr, looking at him lustfully. _

_"Y-yes my master," he says nervously, climbing up and settling himself onto his master's lap with a bright blush. _

_The raven-haired king smiled darkly, showing of his extended canines as he gripped and stroked the servant's hips. _

_"Clothes off now!" He demanded staring down at the servant coldly. What could the poor slave do but hastily strip down to nothing? _

_He shivered slightly as the cold air hit his body. The king bit his lower lip as if holding back a moan. "Now remove my trousers as well, or you will be whipped!" Vlad threatened his voice low and husky with lust. _

_Arthur trembled as he did as he was told, quickly freeing the king's hard erection. "On it now" The Demon King hissed quickly, now looking at him with an almost begging glance. The Brit stood up slowly, and got on his masters lap. Hovering, terrified, just above the erect monster. _

_"Sit on it now, slave!" He panted, his growled order sounded pained. "I can't it will hurt too much…" Arthur whimpered, shaking slightly. _

_Exhaling loudly, the Count quickly shoved his fingers in to the Brit's mouth. "Suck now" Vlad said, slowly enjoying the feeling of his servant sucking and licking the digits thoroughly. He ripped his fingers out just as quick as he had shoved them in, and thrust them in the servant's tight ass all at once..._

_A shrill scream ripped itself from the boy's body, a heart wrenching painful cry of agony. Hearing this, the Count cautiously stopped himself for a moment, to allow him to adjust. Then when his slave whimpered, wanting more, he moved them around, wiggling the 3 digits buried inside the Brit, stretching him out thoroughly preparing him for worse to come. _

_Finally pulling his fingers out, Vlad whispered slowly. "This is going to hurt, so I'm sorry Arthur." before thrusting his arousal straight in to the poor servant boy who's back arched in extreme pain and slight pleasure. Gripping those slim hips tightly, the king quickly started a fast pace, his cock deeply enjoying the quick and slick movements in and out of those hot walls. He hastily pulls out then immediately thrusts back in over and over again earning loud moans screams from Arthur. _

_"Move your hips Arthur" the King eagerly commanded, intending to allow Arthur to control the pace for a while. _

_Panting the servant blushed badly. This was the first time his master was acting like this to him. Still it might just be a trick but, feeling awkward about it, he obediently did as told. The king groaned throwing his head back slightly. "M-more do it to me more," the powerful man groaned out in a mere gasp, pulling his servant close to him clinging to the boy for dear life. _

_Arthur complied happily, enjoying his temporary power over the king and moved his hips faster and harder than before, while breathlessly watching the pleasure slowly take over his powerful master. Then he did something a slave dare not do. He bit the king hard on the neck causing a blissful moan the escape the man's lips. _

_Arthur then felt the king's large hand wander to his member and, using his monstrous strength, started jerking him off roughly, while simultaneously thrusting hard and deep into his servant's tight ass, searching for that spot. The servant threw his head back moaning loudly as the noble hit his sweet spot. _

_His back arched beautifully in pure pleasure, as he was now assaulted with pleasure on both ends. "Do you like that slave?" He asked, sneering as he thrust deeper, harder and faster in to the small English man, intent on giving the maximum amount of please, now that he had found his prostate. "M-master!" the British slave screamed lustfully, with his sweet spot repeatedly getting jammed, as he released over the two, his hot seed smeared all over his naked belly, and stained his master's clothed on._

_Arthur's ass tightening its walls even more around his master, making him hiss deeply as he continued to thrust, feeling his climax nearing. While Arthur was recovering from his high, he suddenly heard his King let out an shrilling groan of completion as his hips were stilled and warm liquid filled him to the brim as he squirmed and panted on top of the master. _

_The two sat together in silence catching their breaths, the air heavy with the stench of sex. _

_Then the King moved to pull Arthur off his now flaccid cock. "I'm done with you now go back to work." the King said coldly, shoving the slave off of him. "Y-yes sir…" he said looking like he was about to cry but he gathered his clothes and bowed before leaving. _

_The count sighed. This was the closest he's gotten to love in the past 10 years since his wife's death and he felt horrible treating him like dirt, but he had to._

Alucard watched his past lover dream of the first time they joined, and sighed bitterly watching the tears roll down his past servants face.

_'Now that I'm a creature of the night, I can't love or I will face death for the both of us.'_ He thought angrily as he went back to the underground room that was his home.

The only thing truly that was his down there were his dark coffin and his majestic throne. The only things left that he could keep from, his true kingdom, where he was feared and worshipped.

Sighing, he hadn't noticed it but blood tears were slowly rolling down his face. "This is so stupid. The fact he came back as my new master is just idiotic... or the fact that I love him still…" he said, angry at himself as he sat in his throne and fell asleep to the first rays of sunlight.


	4. Servant to the king once more

**OWN nothing thanks Princess jellyfish for betaing again!**

Arthur woke with a sudden start gasping for air as shaky sobs escaped him.

He was suddenly confused '_Why am I crying?' _ He thought wiping his tears away.

"...Arthur?" a weak raspy voice called out.

He looked down to find his cousin awake. "I-Integra how are you feeling?" He asked concerned for her. "Yes I'm quiet all right Arthur, how was your trip?" She asked kindly. A sudden gloom cloud surrounded him as he looked down.

"I'm guessing your lover messed up again?" She concluded sighing, "Look Arthur I'm grateful that you're filling in for me, it's very nice of you." She said smiling.

'_This is the first in a long time I've seen her smile its nice.'_ He thought.

A young man suddenly pulled in his attention toward the door he had a caramel colored braid for hair and an eye patch on the right side.

"Hey Miss Integra. Is that my new leader?" He asked in a strange accent it sounded like a cross between the frog and poor little Canada's.

"Yes Arthur I'd like you to meet the leader of the Wild Geese Gang, Pip Bernadotte. He works for me and now you." She said stated tiredly before falling back to sleep.

"It seems she's better then the last time I was around." Pip said playing with his extremely long braid. "Why what happened?" He asked, worried for his cousin. "Well she was shaking and coughing up blood but that's what you get when your bit by a…"

"Pip Seras needs to see you now" Walter said cutting the French Canadian off as well as barging in to the room, which was very much unlike him.

"Right. Can't keep my girl waiting." Pip said walking out of the room.

Arthur sighed.

"Walter before you leave, mind telling me what work can I do?" He asked bored with sitting still. "Nothing but paperwork I'm afraid. Why don't you go and see a show when you're done or go around sightseeing, Your home has changed a little since you've last been." The butler said calmly before leaving.

Arthur sighed again and convinced himself to explore Integra's home, after all its nice to know the layout of where you're staying.

He wandered around the house until he came to what appeared to be the basement._ '__I haven't gone down here yet'_ He thought as he opened the door.

He walked down the steps into the darkened halls of the basement. It had faint lighting allowing him to see faintly, and from the looks of it there were rooms down there.

He continued on until he came to the end of the hall to large oaken door. He pushed it open with some force to find some stairs that led to a windowless room.

There was a large throne in the center of the room and a man that appeared asleep in it. Curious, he slowly crept up toward the man and got a better look at him.

He had the face of a noble, his skin smooth and white as porcelain, his long ebony hair was falling elegantly into his face as he slept on his hand. Arthur almost touched the man's skin when his hand was suddenly was grabbed by a gloved one.

"What do you think you are doing?" The man asked his low voice sending shudders down Arthur's spine.

"I don't really know myself..." Arthur said in a low hushed voice, his body trembling under this man's touch. The man sighed and released his hand.

"My apologies master I don't mean to scare you." He said standing up putting on a red jacket. "Wait. Weren't you were that guy that brought me here…?" He said slowly realizing who the man was.

"Yes I am the hound of Hellsing, Alucard." He said bowing to the British man.

So your Alucard?" Arthur asked. "Yes I am it's nice to see you again my master" he said kissing his hand giving him a fanged grin.

Wait. Fanged?!

Arthur shook his head. '_There's no such thing as vampires... right?'_ He thought as he looked up at the man, once more.

Alucard moved closer to him his cold hand brushing Arthur's now warm cheek. "Your cheeks are red..." Alucard whispered in his ear close to his neck. "My master you smell delicious." He purred but then backed off. "Wha-whats wrong? Why did you pull away?" Arthur questioned anxiously. "I'm hungry at the moment, please just stay way." The man said, staggering away from him toward a cooler.

Arthur looked over the side to see what was inside and saw... Were those blood packets?

'_That's just a coincidence. He can't be like that creepy Romania.'_ He thought to himself shakily, now scared of his new companion. Alucard sank his teeth in to one of the bags draining it completely within mere moments before turning his attention back to the other in the room.

"I am sorry that you had to witness that, but my pervious master has forbidden me to drink living blood unless the host is dying or I am ordered to drink." He said slowly walking toward the smaller male.

Arthur kept backing up trying to stay away from that enchanting beast, that alluring monster! Before he too was drained of all his blood.

"St-Stay back!" he yelled, a terrified look on his face.

Alucard's heart hurt, aching to see his new master, and previous love smile again. Not this, this horrified look, like he just committed murder and Arthur had watched it all.

"Arthur Kirkland, come here please." He commanded slowly.

"Why so you can drain me to?! I don't think so you git!" Arthur growled as he tried to leave, but was stopped by the monster of Hellsing. "No I could never do that to you. I can never bite my master…" Alucard said in a saddened voice avoiding contact with the one he previously loved.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I wouldn't hurt you unless I had to." The demon of the night said softly. Arthur sat down unaware there was a faint blush on his face or the fact that he was getting aroused. The only thing he knew was that he was uncomfortable.

"Do you like the throne?" Alucard asked the small man who was now relaxing in the only thing he brought from his homeland.

"Yes its very nice. I'm sorry this is just a lot to take in at the moment..."

Arthur said his voice trailing off. Suddenly he felt something pressed against his lips he looked down to find the damn vampire kissing him! He tried to shove him off but Alucard was just too strong.

The vampire forced himself harder on Arthur sitting down in the throne as he calmly pulled Arthur onto his lap.

"Why do you fight it? I know you miss this." Alucard said in a desperate, low voice that would give even a seasoned soldier goose bumps.

The vampire's hand found its way to one of his many sweet spots causing him to moan. "S-Stop please I have a…boyfriend." He said shaking as his sensitive spots were being hit repeatedly.

"I care not if you have a lover, just let me own you for this moment at least..." the demon of the night whispered.

Arthur put his hand on Alucard's chest only to find no heartbeat, where his was beating rapidly!

"Unhand me now! You bloody heathen!" he growled.

"Hold still and it won't hurt!" the vampire king snapped, unexpectedly.

Arthur froze. He had the sudden feeling of Déjà Vu... and reluctantly stopped moving.

"There much better" the monster purred, bringing his face closer to Arthur. Arthur looked away from him. He then suddenly felt his arms being hoisted up. He looked to see pure shadow binding his arms to the top of the chair.

"W-What are you doing?" Arthur hissed now more panicked with his current situation.

"Don't struggle. If you do those bonds will tighten till your arms break."

Alucard breathed in to Arthur's ear gripping the others almost erect member. The other gasped in pleasure. The king's grip was rough and tight but it felt unnaturally good, sinfully good.

'_I'll just be a little bad'_ he thought as Alucard's cold lips pressed against his extremely warm ones, a small moan escaping him. He shivered as the pale man's ice-cold hand wandered his chest and hipbones. "Your body is still so strong." Alucard whispered almost to himself. "W-What do you mean by that?" Arthur questioned. "Nothing..." he said before disappearing in to a dark mist.

In truth Arthur felt like he was floating in space. He suddenly felt as if a thousand hands were touching him all at once his sensitive spots going off like crazy with want and need. He moaned loudly, writhing in the darkened space of nothingness.

"P-Pain... please give me some pain to make up for this." He begged his back arching.

Suddenly a sharp pain filled the junction between his neck and shoulder as a few small droplets of crimson rolled down his back and chest. "A-Ahn! A-Alucard!" he nearly screamed as the strange sensation of pain and pleasure mixed together.

Dark laughter came from the shadows as the pain faded away and a new spark of building pleasure took its place. It felt like several tongues licking his shaft at the same time. While desperately trying to hold on to something to make sure it wasn't a dream, he let out a shuddering moan of delight as his body was introduced to a new kind of pleasure, he never knew possible.

A sudden hand shot out, holding his as Alucard appeared between his legs, spreading them wide.

"Hello my master…" he whispered sensually, kissing his hand then biting it lightly barely drawing blood, which he quickly lapped up hungrily with his long tongue.

"A-Alucard you git." He said his voice nothing more than a shaky rasp.

"It's almost over, my dearest master. Just relax" Alucard said, taking some of Arthur's blood on his finger, he circled and gently prodded at the human's entrance, causing a expectant shudder to run through the smaller man. "A-Alucard, hurry up and end this." He begged quietly.

A sudden sharp pain in his lower regions signalled that the demon was slowly entering him. Arthur glimpsed up tiredly at the one that was now taking him. His eyes were practically glowing, his chest heaving slowly, and fangs bared. "It has been eons since I felt this way for a mortal." Alucard lustfully whispered in Arthur's ear.

Arthur closed his eyes tightly '_too much it's too much'_.

Alucard say saw his master's face consorted in pain and pleasure. It's clear he wouldn't last much longer.

Alucard felt his fangs lengthen wanting more of his master's blood. He felt his master grab on to his back and shoulders bringing his sweaty body closer. His master's skin was unbelievably warm it felt good against his eternally cold one. His master made a sudden sound, like a cross between mewling and groaning as he released.

Alucard sighed as the darkness went back inside of him. He looked down at his master who's eyes were still closed, seemingly asleep.

His body was red with heat, and his chest heaving as he tried to slow his breathing. He wrapped the small male up in his jacket carrying him upstairs and placing him in a large bed covered in black silk.

'_I did truly miss you Arthur more then you will ever know.'_ He thought sadly before disappearing back down in to the darkness of the dungeons.

Leaving Arthur alone once again.

**Thanks faithful viewers sorry been really busy please review and tell me what you would like to see happen next ^~^ **


	5. Discovery of America

I don't own anything! Please review I love hearing what you guys think

It's been three weeks and Alfred missed his lover so very much, so he decided that he'd catch the next flight there. After a bit of asking around he found the home of Sir Integra Hellsing where Arthur was staying. He went to the front gate but was stopped by the guards.

"Who goes there?" they asked holding their guns up. "Alfred Jones I'm here to see Arthur Kirkland," he said not trying to freak out over the guns like a fan-girl. "Oh yes Mr. Jones master Kirkland has been expecting you for some time now" they said opening the gate. The American was completely out of breath by the time he reached the front door, which was opened by a middle-aged butler.

"Hello master Jones Sir Kirkland is upstairs waiting for you" he said ushering the man in. Alfred was quickly shoved up the stairs and in to a room. There at the head desk sat Arthur in a blue suit his hair slicked-back a cigar in his mouth. The strange thing was the man next to his lover, the man was tall with extremely pale skin that was contrasted by his jet black and black suit, long black hair that was pulled back in a loose ponytail, and he had crimson eyes. Arthur looked up at Alfred his stern look softened toward him but there was slight worry also. "Iggy I missed you so much" Alfred said almost glomping him almost but that guard kicked him in the face before he could.

"Ow Igg what was that for?" Alfred asked rubbing his cheek that was red and swollen from the kick. "You dare talk to my master you filthy dog?" the man asked coldly glaring at him. "Alucard that is not necessary he is after all my lover" Arthur said waving his hand in dismissal toward the other. The bodyguard made a face of protest but simply bowed and left. Arthur helped him up and was quickly pulled in to an embrace. "I missed you so much Iggy I really did" Alfred said on the brink of tears holding his boyfriend tightly. Arthur seemed shocked by the embrace he had become so use to Alucard's cold personality that this was a refreshing feeling of warmth. "I missed you to Al I really did," he said now feeling guilty for the things he had done in those three weeks

Alucard slammed his fist in to the wall of his chambers breaking some of the marble. Now of all times his master's previous lover shows up! He grit his teeth he hated humans their hearts so easily changed not knowing what was good for them. And yet he saw how his master had reacted toward that pup, he loved him a lot but Alucard wasn't letting that ass take his lover not that easily. A twisted sneer came across his face as he began to plot a way to keep his new master close.

"Iggy I'm booooored why do you have sooooo much paper wooooork?" the American complained like a child. "It has to be done if you want you may meet my cousin she's gotten much better," Arthur said not even looking up from the stack of papers shooing away his lover. Wait was this even still ok to call him that? A lover? He shook his head he needed to get this work done and Alfred was distracting him.

After much struggling and cursing and butler slapping Alfred was finally forced in to the room of Integra. "But I want to be by Iggy!" he whimpered getting on his knees pounding on the door. "Please shut your mouth and call him by his full name please sir" a cold feminine voice said from behind him. He turned to find a blond extremely strict woman whom looked like she could seriously kick Ivan's ass. "Are you Integra?" Alfred asked staring at her. She glared at him with icy blue eyes "yes I am sir Integra Windgates Hellsing" she said yawning she seemed rather tired. "Sir? But aren't you a girl?" Alfred asked confused. "Yes I am it's just a title" she said rubbing her temples. "Oh well could you tell me why Iggy is so distant" Alfred asked concerned. "It's because he was seeing my servant," she muttered.

**DUN DUN DUN! Poor Alfred Iggy how could you! Any way please review and that stuff sorry it took so long kinda forgot.**


End file.
